vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
|-|Friendship is Magic= |-|Equestria Girls= |-|The Movie= Summary My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is a children's animated fantasy-comedy television series developed by Lauren Faust. The series is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony line of toys and animated works and is often referred by collectors to be the fourth generation ("G4") of the franchise. The series premiered on October 10, 2010, on The Hub cable channel. Hasbro selected animator Lauren Faust as the creative director and executive producer for the show. Faust sought to challenge the established nature of the existing My Little Pony line, creating more in-depth characters and adventurous settings; she left the series during season 2, to be replaced by Meghan McCarthy as showrunner. The show follows a studious unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle as her mentor Princess Celestia guides her to learn about friendship in the town of Ponyville. Twilight becomes close friends with five other ponies: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Each represents a different facet of friendship, and Twilight discovers herself to be a key part of the magical artifacts known as the "Elements of Harmony". The ponies travel on adventures and help others around Equestria while working out problems that arise in their own friendships. The series has become a major commercial success, becoming the most highly rated original production in the Hub Network's broadcast history and leading to new merchandising opportunities for Hasbro, including books, clothing, collectible trading cards, and comics. Despite the target demographic of young girls, Friendship Is Magic has also gained a large following of older viewers, mainly young and middle-aged men, who call themselves "bronies". Portions of the show have become part of the remix culture, and have formed the basis for a variety of Internet memes. To date, 153 episodes across six seasons and a half have aired. A spin-off feature film series, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, started in 2013 and has been shown in limited theatrical screenings prior to television broadcast and home media release. A feature-length film adaptation directly based on the TV series itself was theatrically released on October 6, 2017 in the United States. Powers of the Verse Surprisingly powerful. Starts with several City Level to Mountain Level characters, Some characters can move at Massively Hypersonic speeds and it also has some good hax, such as Magic, Weather Manipulation, and Toon Force. When we get to the High Tiers, this verse contains multiple Solar System Level characters, or maybe even higher, along with Relativistic attack speed. It also containing several broken haxxes, such as Reality Warping, Petrifiction, Hypnosis, Intangibility, more Magic, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Travel, Shapeshifting, etc. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Paulo.junior.969 Opponents Mr. Bambu Roymaster11 Neutral Characters God Tiers Higher end of 4-B * Rainbow Power * Lord Tirek (Full Power) Top Tiers 4-B * The Power of Love * Twilight Sparkle (With all the Alicorn Magic) * Lord Tirek (Not at Full Power) * Discord * Queen Chrysalis (After Absorbing Love) * King Sombra * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon Mid Tiers 7-A * Princess Cadance * Thorax (Post-Metamorphosis) * Queen Chrysalis * Starlight Glimmer (Season 5 finale and onwards) * Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn) Low Tiers 7-B or lower * Tempest Shadow * Princess Flurry Heart (Power Fluctuating) * Trixie Lulamoon (With The Alicorn Amulet) * Twilight Sparkle (Unicorn) * Starlight Glimmer (Season 5 premiere) * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Rarity * Fluttershy * Thorax (Pre-Metamorphosis) * Shining Armor * Trixie Lulamoon * Spike the Dragon * Princess Flurry Heart (Restricted) Indefinable Tiers * Pinkie Pie (Toon Force) Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls is a franchise made up of toys, merchandise, full-length feature films, animated shorts, and other media. It was launched in 2013 as a spin-off of "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic", featuring humanized versions of the series characters in a high school setting. * Sunset Shimmer * The Dazzlings Weapons * Elements of Harmony * The Alicorn Amulet Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:My Little Pony Category:TV Shows